


I Love You, Really, Too

by WhiskersandQuiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010!phan, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, uni!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: Dan’s having a rough time getting used to university, so Phil comforts him.





	I Love You, Really, Too

Dan was having a difficult time adjusting to university. He could manage the work, the distance from home, and the stress, but he didn’t feel like his social skills were helping him in any way. It was already the second week of classes and he had no friends.

That’s not for lack of trying, either. He had listened to what everyone suggested to him, such as “Keep your door open so people know you’re friendly and will stop by to talk!” or “Wander around a bit to stop by other people’s open rooms!” And the greatest lie: “You’ll have no problems making friends! The first week, everyone scrambles to try to make friends!” Well, guess what? None of that happened.

The first day, Dan arranged and unpacked all of his stuff with the door open so people could say hi. His room was the first one in the hall, so everyone had to walk by him to get to their own room. Unfortunately, the only people that said anything to him were the parents of his peers. Dan tried not to let it get to him; after all, everyone else must have been busy moving in to their own rooms.

Dan kept his door open whenever he was in his room for the next three days, which is to say, his door was practically always open as he hardly ever left. Not a single person stopped by.

Eventually, Dan decided that he should try to go out and meet people, so he mustered up his courage, prepared for immense social awkwardness, and headed out to the common areas around campus. He smiled at some people, waved at others in as friendly a manner as he could, and even tried sitting on a bench blowing some bubbles to attract people, but still nothing. People rarely smiled back, hardly ever waved back, and nobody came up to him to talk or even pop bubbles. Seriously, who doesn’t immediately jump on a chance to pop bubbles?

When classes began, he figured he could talk to the people around him and make friends, but it seemed that they had all already found groups of people to hang out with and compare class notes. People only talked to him long enough to realize that he was socially awkward before promptly ignoring him once more.

A discouraged Dan gave up. He had tried so hard to stick to his idea to not be on his phone and talking to people from home for at least the first month, but he just couldn’t do it anymore. He wasn’t sure when the last actual conversation he’d had had been and he craved human interaction, which he never thought he’d experience. So he did the last thing he could think of to do: call Phil.

They’d already been talking for awhile and met in person multiple times and were in the disgustingly adorable honeymoon stage of their relationship. Phil had actually encouraged Dan’s radio silence, saying it would be easier to make friends if he wasn’t always checking his phone, which Dan now regretted. If he hadn’t listened to Phil’s advice, he probably wouldn’t be this miserable now. So he gave in and called Phil.

“Hello?” Phil answered.

“Hey, Phil,” Dan mumbled.

“Dan! How’s uni going? Are you all settled in? Classes going well?” Phil asked.

Dan just sighed. “No. I don’t have any friends. I did everything you suggested and everyone else suggested, I even went looking for people to talk to, and nobody wants to talk to me. I was blowing bubbles outside and not even one person seemed interested. I tried talking to the people in my classes but they’ve all got friends already somehow and I just haven’t had an actual conversation with a real person in fuck-knows-how-long and I needed to hear your voice.”

“Aww, Dan! I’m sorry it’s taking you longer to make friends than you thought,” Phil tried to comfort Dan.

“No, Phil, you don’t understand! It’s not taking longer than I thought, it’s just flat-out not happening. It’s like I’m invisible. I tried talking about Marvel with some people that seemed kinda nerdy and two of them literally bonded over their dislike of superhero movies right in front of me when I brought it up. They made friends in front of me but without me.”

“Aww, that’s really horrible. Should I come visit you? Do you want to visit me? It might take your mind off of things,” Phil suggested.

“No, I’ll be okay. I don’t have time because of class, anyway, I just really needed to talk to you.”

“If you’re sure...”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Can you just, like, talk to me about something? I don’t care what, but your voice is really calming and I really need that right now.”

And so Phil launched into a story about some weird old lady that held a conversation with him in the stairwell or something while Dan closed his eyes and pretended he was okay.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was the next day and Dan was doing a little better. He still wasn’t really making friends, although he did talk to people more than he had in the past few days. Talking to Phil had really given him a confidence boost, reminding him that there really was someone that liked hanging out with him. Dan had just returned to his room after his last class and was sitting down to mess around on his laptop when he heard a knock on his door.

Dan sighed. This always had to happen right when he got comfortable, didn’t it. He got up again and opened the door, fully intending to dismiss the person as quickly as possible so he could get on with his life. Maybe that wasn’t the best way to make friends, but he was tired and wanted to screw around on the internet, dammit.

When the door opened fully, however, anything he might have said died in his throat. Standing before him was his boyfriend, handsome and sweet as always, holding a bouquet of roses in a vase and a box of chocolates.

Dan gaped. “I- Phil?!”

Phil smiled sheepishly. “You sounded so upset over the phone the other day and I know you said you would be fine, but I just couldn’t leave you to deal with it on your own. I got you these as a pick-me-up.” He held the flowers out to Dan for him to take.

Dan stared at him, mind racing and emotions running rampant. “You- you brought me flowers?” he whispered.

Phil started to look a bit worried now. “Um, yes?” he squeaked out. “You don’t have to take them if you don’t want them, I just didn’t want you to feel bad anymore and-“

“No one’s ever gotten me flowers before. Or chocolate.” Dan had a few tears trickling down his face now, and he gently took the roses and chocolates and placed them on his dresser, before turning back to Phil with a genuine grin. “Thank you.”

“Of cou-“

Phil didn’t get to finish his sentence, as Dan claimed his lips in a passionate yet loving kiss. When they eventually broke apart to breathe, Dan rested his forehead against Phil’s. “I love you. Really.”

Phil smiled again. “I love you, really, too.”

And maybe Phil would leave his room later, the chocolates would be eaten and the flowers dead, and maybe Dan would still have trouble making friends at uni, but Dan knew it would somehow turn out okay. After all, Phil was just a phone call and a flower shop away.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
